


Into the Painted Sunrise

by SundayZenith



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Ginny and Hagrid are mentioned, Post Series, slight spoilers from the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith
Summary: (Fictober day 1)Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a moment to themselves before setting off on their first winter break following the Battle at Hogwarts.





	Into the Painted Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Fictorber Day 1: “it will be fun, trust me.”

There was a satisfying crunch as Harry stepped onto the grass, still frozen stiff in the early morning air. The sky was a deep purple gradually lightening at the edge of his vision, the sun just barely rising, though the field would likely remain abandoned long after it came up- Oliver Wood, Harry thought, would have both loved this, seizing the opportunity to drag practise out as long as he could, and been heartbroken at the sight of a quidditch field in disused.

From the letters Ginny and Hermione had sent, he knew there hadn’t been any quidditch games to practise for all year, the school putting the game on hold until next year, though students, second year and up, were still allowed to use the field for broomstick flying practise, granted as long as they had gotten permission from the staff.

Which, technically, Harry and his friends didn’t have, but given that the three were adults, and Harry and Ron weren’t even Hogwarts students anymore, they could hardly get in trouble. Even if they did, trouble was hardly anything new.

“Come on, Hermione,” Ron said from behind him, “ _ it will be fun, trust me _ .”

Harry heard Hermione make a disapproving sound, but given that she had followed them out to the field in the first place, Harry suspected it was mostly for show.

Harry and Ron had arrived at Hogwarts the night before for the mini-banquet the staff had thrown in honor of winter holiday beginning. It had gone on late, none of the students, staff, or ghosts really wanting the tentatively lively and joyous atmosphere to end. Around midnight, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to Hagrid’s to spend the night, though none of them had gotten much sleep.

Ginny and Hagrid were still sleeping in the cottage, none of the others having the heart to wake them. Secretly, Harry was glad. As much as he loved the other two, he just wanted a moment- just a moment- with Ron and Hermione.

It would be the first Christmas at the Burrow since the Battle at Hogwarts, and even though the Weasley’s home would be no less full with guests- with Percy back and Andromeda. Teddy, and Hermione’s family- it would be hard not to remember who wouldn’t be there.

Ron and Hermione caught up to him- he hadn’t even realized he had been walking so fast, eager to go from the broom shed to the field. They stood together, broomsticks in hand- Harry saw Hermione clutching hers with slight apprehension- mounted them, and took off into the painted sunrise sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sunshine-Zenith


End file.
